Vehicle door trim pieces, also termed “sail garnishes” in the relevant technical art, including those as those illustrated in FIGS. 1-4, are well known in the art. The sail garnish as shown in FIGS. 1-4 is a one piece construction mounted to a vehicle door frame. This one piece assembly mounts next to and after an upper trim door panel is attached. As shown in FIG. 2, the upper portion of the upper trim panel of the prior art slopes inwards towards the interior of the vehicle. This arrangement made it simple to include a one piece sail garnish in the overall door assembly.
More particularly, the previous design made it easy to install a one piece sail garnish after the upper trim panel has been installed. However, with design changes of the upper trim panel, specifically changes to the sloping of the upper portion of the upper trim panel, previously known designs of sail garnishes are not compatible with these new designs. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a trim piece or sail garnish compatible with a upper trim panel having an upper portion and upper surface which angles outwards towards the exterior of the vehicle.